


劫慎《暮影》-8

by king5



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king5/pseuds/king5





	劫慎《暮影》-8

话八  
这就是慎，一个他想保护却一直在自己身边呵护着自己的人。

慎来到父亲的房间门前，轻轻的叩了两声，得到父亲的允许后才拉开门进去，然后恭敬的跪在父亲面前。  
“父亲，议会派来了使者大人。”慎今日结束晨练，便有门内弟子的着急的跑来找自己，说是贵客来临，他被拉去大门才发现来的竟然是芝云议会的人，艾欧尼亚不像德玛西亚有皇族统治，更不像诺克萨斯的三权分立议政制，艾欧尼亚比起他们都更加自由，各方势力与教派几乎在这片远离中心大陆的地方独自生存，传播与坚持着自己的思想，所谓的议会，更多时候不过是偶尔教派之间矛盾的调停人，所以为何会来均衡？均衡并没有与任何的其他教派发生什么争端。  
但是慎依旧迎着客人走了进来，并且通知了自己的父亲，均衡目前的掌舵人，苦说大师。  
而苦说大师似乎早有预料今日会有贵客远道而来，就在慎走进屋内的时候，他看见自己的父亲正在冲泡待客所用的茶水，而面前除去主人的杯子，也有早早备下的客人专用茶碗。  
“请客人进来吧，哦，对了，慎，让劫去练习提气一百次，你与他一起。”慎听到父亲突然给他们布置的加训有些意外，以往他与劫都会自觉多训练一些，这些父亲也都知道所以一直以来除非他们“意外”惹到了厨房的大婶，被投诉到了父亲这里，否则父亲是不会再布置什么多余的训练，可是今天，父亲竟然让他与劫去多加提气这种忍术中最基础的入门修练。  
即便慎对于父亲的安排有些意外，却依然应了下来，他从小就没有了违背过父亲的意愿，以至于到今日他已经忘记了这种可能性的存在。他退出屋子，请屋外的客人进去，最后将门关好，带着一些猜不透的疑问去院子里找到了劫，告诉劫他们接下来的新任务，在劫小声的抱怨声中，两人开始了额外的训练。  
等两人练习完父亲交代的任务已经汗如雨下，两人弯着腰，双手撑在膝盖上，互相看了对方一眼，然后低头看见汗珠像是一颗颗小珠子滴答在地面上，晕开消失，他们哈哈哈笑出了声，而不远处的连廊上，刚才的客人正长长叹出一口气，面色如这脚下的泥土般，不断的轻摇着头，似乎他来均衡并没有得到他所期待的那个答案。  
太阳越升越高，照在后背上，热的发烫，露出的后颈被烤的发红，与劫那头白色的发丝形成鲜明的色差，慎把视线从客人身上转回劫的一边，拍拍他的后肩道“现在去厨房也许还有吃的。”然后率先拔腿往他们食堂的方向跑去，而劫追在慎的身后，喊着慎，喊他不厚道，不等自己，但是内心深处劫知道，如果真的只剩下一碗米饭或者一个馒头，慎也一定会留给自己吃，这就是慎，一个他想保护却一直在自己身边呵护着自己的人。

一周后，苦说大师带着慎与劫离开了均衡，事先只有阿卡丽的母亲与凯南知道苦说大师的这个安排。  
苦说大师的安排在当时的暗影之拳，苦说的师妹看来完全是一种疯狂的举动，她觉得既然师兄已经拒绝了议会，那么就没有必要再去插手均衡之外的混乱，就算真的要去管，也应该带上慎与凯南，毕竟凯南已经确定了未来三忍的地位，而慎将是下任的暮光之眼，此行或许也是一番历练的机会，而劫？即便是他师兄的得意弟子，却也已经让他的师兄手持天平的手开始倾斜，而苦说大师面对自己师妹的质疑没有说出任何的解释，他只是告诉阿卡丽的母亲，这一切都是为了均衡。  
离行的前一晚，凯南拿了一盒糖果送去慎与劫的房间，自从波比加入德玛西亚的事情后凯南就不再回去班德尔城，这盒故乡的糖果是凯南偷偷留下的最后一盒，他不知道为何，对于这次师父带着慎与劫出去他丝毫没有觉得劫抢夺了师父的宠爱，反而内心总有一种难以言说出的不安，他把糖送去给慎与劫，让他们路上吃，说让他们糖果吃完前一定要完成任务回来，还要给他留下几颗，不然他就没得吃了。  
慎把凯南抱进怀里，就像往日那般，毫无敬重自己这个大师兄的意思，揉着他毛绒绒的脑袋，还用下巴在他的头顶不断的蹭着。  
“这么久不能抱大师兄好舍不得啊，是不是劫。”说着慎把凯南丢去了劫的怀里，而劫接过空中抛来的那团毛球，刚打算学着慎的样子去摸摸凯南的头，却不想凯南发动了他的忍术，两根银色的闪电线把三人连接在一起，跟着劫与慎全身都发出了被电击后的颤抖，凯南趁机落地，化作一个光球离开了慎与劫的屋子，还不忘高喊一声“我是大师兄，你们两个无礼的臭小子。”  
跟着身后传来慎与劫愉悦的笑声，很多年后，凯南曾想过，要是那日自己肯放下大师兄的尊严让慎多玩闹一会，会不会记忆中他们的笑声不会那么模糊不清。

慎与劫一人收拾好一个不大的包袱，里面只有一些简单的替换衣物，当然还有凯南送来的那盒糖果，然后慎看着劫脸上露出那种他不曾见过的期待表情，这是劫来均衡后第一次离开均衡，去看看艾欧尼亚大陆。  
劫来均衡之前他认为世界就是他所居住的那个小小村子，来了均衡后他知道世界很大，在均衡之外还有艾欧尼亚，而远在艾欧尼亚之外还有整个的瓦罗兰大陆，可是他却一直没有机会去看看均衡之外的世界，所以当师父说这次要带他与慎一起去抓捕那个破坏均衡的人时，对于劫自己来说，便是他有了走出去的契机。  
劫收拾好自己的包袱，躺进被窝，看着床头摆放在一起的两个包袱，再看看躺在自己一边的慎，劫趴到慎的身上，忍不住的在慎额头印上一吻，眼睛里印出的是慎那双金色的眼睛挣得大大的看向自己，跟着眼睛又向下弯起，眯着眼睛嘴角微微上扬宠溺的看着他，手抬起摸摸他的后脑头发。  
劫的喜悦难以掩盖，似乎此刻一个额头的吻难以满足与他，他又低下头，堵住了慎的嘴，双唇交织，轻轻用舌尖探进去，开始还在轻柔的吮吻，慢慢的变的急躁起来，这种身体上发生的变化让他开始迫不及待。  
“慎，慎……”劫轻呼着身下人的名字，理智在他边缘游荡，最后还是把他拉回了现实。  
劫努力克制着继续下去的冲动，放开慎，翻身躺平，一半的身子已经离开了铺好的褥子贴在了榻榻米的地板上。胸口不停的上下起伏，喘着粗气，而他身边的慎与他一样，胸口剧烈的上下起伏，然后侧过身，看着劫耳边胡乱翘起的白色发尖。  
慎慢慢撑起身子，坐到劫的身上，居高临下的看着劫，然后弯下腰，主动的吻上了劫，今晚不光是劫在因为可以去看看这个世界而兴奋，慎同样难抑内心深处的兴奋。  
慎的吻不像劫那般的急躁，缓缓的引导着劫开启唇齿，舌尖在他口腔中慢慢的舔着劫的每一处柔软，两人交换着呼吸出的空气，轻声低喃着彼此的名字，然后慎感觉到被自己压在身下的劫，下体硬硬的凸起膈着自己的屁股，他抬起头，对着劫露出一丝带着无奈的微笑，跟着低下头伸出舌尖，舔了一下劫的颈子。  
劫看着慎的脑袋不断往下，最后整个钻进了被子里，他睡觉穿着的白色单裤被解开，微微往下拉去，被裤子压着有些难受的性器得到了解放，来到了更加宽阔的空间，他感觉到慎鼻息呼出的炽热空气正骚弄着他的性器，撩动的内心更加快狂躁，他想掀开被子，想看到慎，想触摸到他的慎。  
可是跟着慎的手握住了他的性器，那层包裹住头部的软皮被慎往下滑去，露出头部最敏感的部位，马上又被温暖包裹住。劫扬起自己的头，性器从未如此刺激，整个被慎温暖的口腔包裹住，舌尖刺激着头部的铃口，劫觉得自己要沉溺在这里，要溺死在这里。  
“慎，慎……慎……”他不断呼喊着慎的名字，声音不大，也不确定被被子盖在里面的慎是否真的可以听见自己不断对他的呼唤，而慎的动作也说不上熟练，在被子里闷着让慎觉得呼吸困难，而自己口中的东西却还在不断的变大变硬，顶的自己喉咙有些生疼，他甚至有些质疑自己之前看的书是不是错的。  
但是劫的双手不断在自己头部胡乱的抚摸，口中的低语似乎在像慎肯定的回答，他这么做是对的。  
慎开始加快他上下套弄的速度，而劫也在追求着一个最舒适的角度，然后，他重重的按住了慎的头，随着劫双腿紧紧的夹起，一股浓稠的精液射进了慎的喉咙深处，慎也被这突来的液体灌入呛的咳嗽起来，慎掀开被子，从一边的小桌上抽出纸巾捂住自己脸上不断的咳着，而劫也发现自己似乎做了过分的事情，连忙半坐起身，把慎拦进怀里，帮着他轻拍后背，见慎渐渐停止咳嗽后，他捧起慎的头，两人继续激吻在了一起，慎口中剩下的精液就这么在两人口中互相交换着……

“慎，我永远不会让你离开我。”  
“臭，小子……”  
“等我们回来，慎，我想……”  
“少想！睡觉，明天一早就要上路。”

待续……


End file.
